Fast and Furious 65 (One Shot) Love me back to life
by earthangellib
Summary: A version of what could take place between six and seven
1. Chapter 1

(FAST AND FURIOUS 6 ½)

ONE SHOT: LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE

Chapter 1

The moon light shone luminously through the slide door of the balcony bedroom of the beach front condo in Tambor Costa Rica. Dom and the team decided after 6 months of home renovation and upgrading their garage in L.A. that they needed a vacation. Dom had purchased this condo one month after Letty had returned with him to LA. He said it was him fulfilling his promise to her, realizing a dream he had of them on a beach in Mexico. This was all before everything went to shit. Jesse was killed, Mia had to quit school, the whole family was facing jail time and all hope and dreams were thrown out with their freedom.

The cool sea breeze waved through the drapes, while the sound of waves and sea birds created a somewhat comforting ambience compared to the sound of LA traffic, neighbourhood swearing and the occasional street fights.

While Dom and Letty had been on great terms now, they or she could not work her way up to being intimate with him and this bothered him deeply although he never showed her any signs of his disappointment. Not even when she would lock her bedroom door every night so he would not come in and somehow sway her decision.

Letty hadn't showed any signs that she remembered anything from her past life. He knew she had feelings for him as she would hang onto his every word when he spoke, she would snuggle close to him on the sofa when watching TV and he could see her become uneasy when he mentioned going out of town or the country when he was sourcing equipment for the garage. She was obviously still afraid of being abandoned. But was this why she wouldn't let him get to close? and if she didn't remember anything why is this bothering her so much. Dom restlessly rubbed his hands over his head in frustration. How could he be in such a beautiful place and sleeping alone when his heart is the other room.

Dom in his disparity made his way to Letty's room that night. He stood staring at the door and sighed as he turned the door handle, expecting it to be locked. But to his surprise it wasn't. Letty habit must have slipped her being in a new place. Her room was filled with the same ambience as his or even more so as her room directly faced the sea. The drapes blew vigorously, creating flapping noises as they repeated the motions over and over. Letty lay still asleep, she loved the cool air in her face when she slept. Dom quietly made his way to the side of her bed and sat on a hand crafted bamboo chair. The place was purchased furnished as none of them except for Mia had any decorating skills, which she was strongly exercising since they arrived.

It had been two years since he actually saw her sleep. The peacefulness in her face was so comforting to him, compared to her usual, confused, pissed off, worried and sometimes sad expressions. She looked angelic in her white tank top, seductively draped with white satin sheets, her dark curls cascaded her neck in the sexiest way. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and Dom felt a sense of pride for having such a perfect soul mate but his smile soon fell as his thoughts wondered back to why were they still so distant even though they were so close.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Letty started to stir restlessly in her sleep. A look of worry and curiosity plastered his face. Letty's breathing became heavy and her legs rubbed restlessly under the satin sheets. Dom Stood up intended on trying to wake her but stopped suddenly as she began muttering words in her sleep.

"I..I...can't…" she muttered as her head turned from side to side.

Dom sat on the edge of the bed monitoring her reactions in case things got out of hand.

"I don't….. have…hammer" she muttered again and again. Dom was shocked beyond belief. She was dreaming about the heist in the DR. But how could this be and how long has this been happening? Why didn't she say anything?

"I can't.." she murmured again, still stirring restlessly. Dom quietly leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll catch you."

Letty instantly settled down and went back to sleep as peaceful as she was before. Dom observed her as she calmed down like an ocean after the storm. Could this be why she always locked her door at night? Does she even know this happens and does she even remember these dreams when she wakes up? Why is she keeping this from him? Dom desperately wanted to know but he didn't want to rush or upset her that she shuts him out completely.

Dom quietly kissed her on the forehead, her eyes fluttered a little but she did not wake, and he went back to his room.

_**So I had to get this out on paper. Hope you like it ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

(FAST AND FURIOUS 6 ½)

ONE SHOT: LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE

Chapter 2

The next morning the family was having breakfast on the balcony when Letty came out to join them. Dom was feeding Jack while Mia served out eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, the works. She was definitely a care giver at heart. She loved taking care of everyone as old as they were and they let her because it made her happy.

"Hey you!" Dom said smiling at her, not letting on to what he witnessed the night before.

Letty smiled back like this was the reaction she was hoping for.

"Hey Jack" Letty said while tugging at the baby's vest. She then kissed him on the cheeks which were covered in apple sauce.

"What do I have to do to get one of those?" Dom joked.

"Try rubbing chocolate over your face, cuz I love chocolate almost as much as I love apple sauce." Letty teased back.

Dom chuckled and smiled. He loved seeing her this way, calm and relaxed. The family enjoyed breakfast and spent the rest day at the beach.

It was evening now and Jack was asleep. The adults decided to have a night cap. Brian came out with beers and handed them out.

"Hey you Guys remember the time Vince nearly kicked my ass for liking Mia's tuna sandwiches" Brian said

" Nearly?" Dom laughed. "If I didn't step in you would have been a permanent stain on my lot"

"Dom" Mia scolded but couldn't hold back her laughter either.

"Yeah laugh all you want at least Letty defended me" Brian nudged her and smiled at Letty.

She knew he was only trying to not making her feel left out so she smiled back.

"And how exactly did I have your back?" Letty asked sarcastically.

"You came to get me." Dom answered before Brian could an all began to laugh.

The night was filled with reminiscing and laughter when suddenly Dom noticed Letty acting a bit strange. She looked like she was about to faint and started squinting and rubbing her eyes. She then tried to stand but a sharp pain to her temple forced her back to her seat.

"Letty" Brian called her name but she did respond even though she was awake. She kept squinting her eye and looking around as though she was somewhere else.

"We got to get her to a hospital" Letty heard Mia's voice in the distance. She didn't realise it but Dom was already carrying her to the bedroom. She felt him lay her on the bed but instead of the ceiling she was looking at a cloudless sky. She could feel the sun burning her face and the sound of a helicopter close by. She seemed disoriented and couldn't determine which was real, the sound of the helicopter or her family shouting her name.

"Somebody call and ambulance" Dom's voice echoed in her ear, but it also sounded like Brian.

Letty, finally gaining some control over her body and scrambled off the bed. Dom and Mia tried to restrain her but she kept muttering "top drawer, top…top drawer." Mia quickly opened the drawer and rummaged through the contents until she found a prescription bottle with some small pink pills. Mia read the label and looked at Letty for verification was this is what she wanted.

Letty desperately stretched for the bottle and poped it open spilling half the contents on the floor. She quickly swallowed one and dropped the bottle as she curled up in Dom's lap on the floor practically gasping for breath. Mia stood in shock but looked calm at the same time.

"Mia are you okay" Brian asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"How could I not see it?" Mia whispered.

Both Brian and Dom now very attentive as they stared at her.

"See what?" Dom asked in his low intimidating tone. "See what Mia" he asked again practically shouting, expressing his impatience.

Mia sighed, "Letty asked me for a prescription."

"What?" Dom asked seemingly upset "What for?"

"She said she was having trouble sleeping. She said she was having trouble adjusting to the new environment, which is understandable but…"

"But what Mia?" Brian asked calmly

"I didn't give her this prescription."

"What do you mean? What's is this drug for?" Dom asked obviously annoyed by Mia's delays.

"It used for serious cases of anxiety and….." Mia choked

"And what?" Dom asked

"Delirium." Mia folded her lips and sighed. She blamed herself for not seeing the signs. Letty was happy one minute, agitated the next, always sleepy and then full of energy. She was so happy to have her family back it impaired her professional judgement.

"Delirium as in hallucinations?" Dom asked

"No more like the inability for one to differentiate between one reality and the next. It's like reliving a past event over and over. Sometime people get caught in the cycle and then it's harder to convince them that it's the past.

"Dom" Letty's faint voice interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry. It's not her fault, I forged the signature." Letty managed to sit up to face them.

"What? Letty how could you?" Mia scolded.

"I know it was wrong. I just couldn't take anymore. Pieces of my life scattered like a puzzle. Not knowing how to feel because the memory is mismatched with feelings." Letty's showed signs that she was about to burst into tears. I can't sleep at night cuz it feels like these so called memories are all trying to ram themselves through a small hole in my brain. I wake up believing I'm in my dreams." The tears were now flowing.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could help you" Mia said sadly

"I didn't want to get your hopes up"

"What do mean Letty, we love you."

"I know, so much that Mia you want your sister back, the girl who could make you feel better about anything and Dom you want your girlfriend back. The girl who you can tell anything to and make love to."

'I do have her back."

"Do you? Do I kiss you the way she used to, do I touch you the same, how about sex? Do I make love to you like no one else? That's right, you don't know because I don't know who 'she' is, and we haven't done any of those things since I came back." Letty paused and stood up. "I can't remember one time we made love, not one time we had fun. All I remember are car crashes, explosions, guns and people dying. Oh and of course, waking up alone in the DR."

"Letty …" Dom said with a hint of regret

"No Dom, I'm not angry at you. I just don't know how to be, You know?."

"Letty I know this is hard but trust me It'll get better and you can't take these pills anymore. They would only make it worst." Mia pleaded

"I can see that." Letty laughed a little without humour then breathed in deeply. "But I warn you, it's not pretty without them."

Letty could always see humour in even the most serious situations

Dom stood in front of her and held her shoulders firmly. "We will do this together, no matter how ugly" He then held her as tight as he could, feeling her tears soak though his shirt as her stomach tightened next to his.

Mia and Brian left the two to be alone and soon everyone retreated for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

(FAST AND FURIOUS 6 ½)

ONE SHOT: LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE

Chapter 3

That night Dom stayed with Letty until she fell asleep. He didn't want to leave her side but he respected her decision where intimacy was concerned. He left the door ajar so he could hear if there were any 'episodes'.

It was 3:15 am the next morning. Letty began stirring restlessly in her bed. The cool sea breeze and ambience did nothing to calm her.

_She saw herself climbing into Dom's charger as it sped past the oil truck. The road took a downturn; the truck went tumbling down the mountain. Just when she taught they were safe one of the tanks broke loose and came plummeting towards them like a flaming comet that just fell out of the sky. Letty's heart race as she clenched the door frame expecting them to jump out: hopefully to safety. However she noticed Dom wasn't moving- why is he still driving?, we have to get out now, but there was no way she was leaving without him._

"_Dom" she called his name but he did not respond, not even a glance._

"_Dom?" she called again as he revved his engine. She knew what he was planning to do and it scared her to death._

"_DOM" she yelled one last time._

_The car sped off drifting under the plummeting ball of fire._

Dom hearing his name immediately was at her bed side

"Letty, Let" Dom shouted as he shook her in an attempt to wake her. She was uneasy and seemed to be having difficulty breathing again.

"Mia call 911" Dom shouted as he continued to try and restrain her from hurting herself.

Then suddenly she let out a loud gasp for air. Sitting upright she grabbed Dom's arm that was wrapped around her chest and realising she was safe she laid her head on his chest as her breathing began to normalize.

"The paramedics are on their way" Mia ran in and was relieved to see that Letty was okay.

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty." Letty muttered sarcastically into Dom's chest.

He smirked at her attempt to make him feel better and kissed the top of her head, still holding her as tightly.

The paramedics came very quickly and did some preliminary test. They suggested that they take Letty in for a CT scan but she wouldn't let them. She despised hospitals, much less having to spend the night in one. Dom, not too keen on hospitals either agreed to bring her in if it happens again. Letty was put on a mild tranquilizer and she slept till noon that day.

Brian and Dom were on the balcony having a Carona when she woke up. She was about to join them when she realized the conversation was about her. So she stayed at a distance and listened.

"So what is this Letty said about you two not having sex?" Brian asked obviously curious as to how his stud of a brother-in-law was handling celibacy.

"Out of all the things she said, that is all you heard?" Dom asked annoyed and sighed as he continued. " I…She…" Dom didn't know how to explain because he didn't understand himself.

"What is it? Is she upset about Elena or something?" Brian poked again.

"Maybe…I don't know. All I know is that when things start to get heated she withdraws and goes to bed."

"Maybe it's like she said, the expectations are too much for her."

"That's just it Brian, I don't expect her to be the way she was overnight. As a matter of fact I would love to start over you know, get to know her again. I screwed up so much in the past that I think this is my second chance you know."

Brian laughed "Yeah, if Letty remembered the old you, new you wouldn't have a chance."

Dom glared at Brian, obviously not finding it funny.

Letty on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle and gave her presence away.

"Hey Let. How're you feeling?" Brian asked holding her by the waist as she now stood next to his chair.

"Better" she replied stroking his golden curls.

"You two need to be alone" Dom asked, one eyebrow raised, agitated by the sight of Brian's hands around his woman, especially since he's not allowed to get that close without being brushed off.

"Don't get mad Dom, it's the expectations." Brian laughed and teased as he got up to find Mia, kissing the side of Letty's head as he left.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to start talking first.

"Well I guess I'll start" Letty said sitting on the table in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "I'm sorry"

"Let.."

"No Dom let me finish. I should have told you about what was happening, about the pills, about all of it. It's just hard trying to fit in. Everyone here knows me but be. Do you know how fucking awkward that is. And," she paused turning her gaze away from his, "I just didn't want to get your hopes up only for you to realise what you got back was a shell of the woman you once knew."

Dom place his hand on her chin gently bringing her gaze back to his.

"Letty, even if you died and was reborn in a Chinese body and had a fetish for cats you would still be the woman I love."

Letty couldn't help but laugh as she really did have a fetish for cats.

"Keep it up and I may need some company tonight."

Dom smiled and kissed her lips. She felt so soft, like the first time they kissed in his father's bedroom. He felt her lips relax and return the gesture. Dom slid closer to her, his hands sliding up her thighs and under her cotton shorts. Letty cupped his face in her hands, her loose dark curls cascaded over his face. The smell of her hair reminded him of every time they had made love and he was instantly aroused. Grabbing her thighs he lifted her onto his lap with ease, not breaking contact with her lips. They both could feel that attraction, that magnetism that drew them together and erupted in pure insatiable passion.

Suddenly Letty managed to pull herself away, somewhat afraid of knowing, embracing this feeling meant taking a leap of faith and the imminent fall scared her to death.

"Easy big boy, I said company not dinner and desert." She managed to mutter between the heavy breathing with a little smile. "We'll work our way up okay."

Dom was obviously disappointed but his love for Letty was enough for now.

"That's good enough for me." He replied

"And I am also sorry for scaring you like that, you know, spazing out and shit. But I can't promise it won't happen again."

"If it gets me to first base, bring it on" Dom smiled grabbing the back of her neck, kissing her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

(FAST AND FURIOUS 6 ½)

ONE SHOT: LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE

Chapter 4

It was late afternoon and the family decided to take a walk on the beach. The afternoon was cool and the sea was so calm. The breeze blew gently across Letty's face, sweeping her dark spirals around her neck. Dom could help but stare in awe at the woman that he was grieving for not too long before.

"What?" Letty smiled as she asked, noticing the attention.

Dom smiled at her, moving in close and kissing her softly on the lips as they sat on the sand watching the sun go down.

"Someone's egger to get to second base?" Letty tease as she bit her lips in the most seductive manner.

Dom took a deep breath and staring her in the eyes, His hands cupped the side of her face blanketed by her dark curly hair. "I love you so much" He said, not like he usually does, but rather serious, like he didn't think he was believable all those other times.

Letty placed her hand over his removing it from her face and kissed his palm then placed it on her chest. "Go for a swim with me." She said with the most peaceful smile Dom had never seen on her before.

"Are you serious?" Dom asked, obviously confused, but not surprised. This is exactly the type of thing she would do.

Letty just smiled and nodded and she quickly got up and slid out of her beach dress, showing off her grey camouflage bikini.

"Someone came prepared" Dom said raising one eyebrow. Her spontaneousness was one of the things he loved about her, but it usually ended with scars (literally).

"Something to remember" was all she shouted as she ran towards the water. "You coming or do I have to get another scar by myself"

Dom shook his head and laughed but soon gave in. He took his shirt off and joined her in the water. He grabbed her from behind threatening to tickle her, but Letty always knew how to distract him, even if she didn't remember. Soon enough the two were wrapped up in each other as their bodies moved in time with the small swells of the ocean.

It was night now. Brian and Mia were tending to Jack, getting him ready for bed. Dom and Letty were still in their damp clothes on the balcony. Letty began to shiver and Dom seeing an opportunity moved closer and pressing his body against hers, her back against the railings. His lips quickly found hers and the heated passion they felt earlier was ignited. Dom cupped her face firmly as his tongue forced its way between her lips. His other hand gripped her thighs tightly, sliding up her already short dress. Letty's hands rested on Dom's chest, too afraid to go further.

She felt his hand as he caressed her inner thigh, she felt her blood run cold in her veins. She felt the heat rising in her mid-section and was finding it hard to breath. She was sure she would not be able to resist him now, it was too late, she saw herself at the edge of that precipice of self control with no one to talk her out of jumping off.

Suddenly Mia came out to wish them good night and was startled and somewhat embarrassed by the sight.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled with her hands blocking her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

There was the intervention. Letty wasn't sure she wanted it at this point but she couldn't avoid the reaction that came so naturally for the past few months.

Letty quickly pushed herself away from between Dom and the railing. "It's okay, I was uh…going to bed myself Good night." Was her last words as she made a quick escape, sqeezing past Mia.

Dom looked up at the sky and rubbed his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry Dom" Mia said regretfully as she saw her brother's disappointment.

Meanwhile, Letty bolted through her door locking it behind her, exhaling loudly as though she was running from some criminal that was trying to kill her or something like that.

"Stupid, stupid stupid" she repeated as she banged the back of her head on the shut door. She began biting her nails, still breathing heavily, a common nervous trait of hers. She couldn't stop thinking about what just took place, she could still feel his fingers approaching between her thighs, her body was not hers anymore, and she could not control what was happening.

A cold shower she thought. Letty quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. The cold bites of the water did nothing to distract her. In fact to her shock she began to get flash backs, but not of the usual explosions and car crashes:

"_You need to be worrying about who's gonna stick by you"_

"_Are you gonna stick by me?"_

"_Maybe"_

_Letty felt his his hands slid down her back, gripping his ass and he lifted her to his waist. The smell of car oil and sweat was turning her on._

…_._

"_She's fine you know, she misses you"_

_Dom took one hand off the staring wheel, pulling her close. He missed her and he wanted her to know that. Letty kissed his neck and his hands travelled south as usual. They drove along the coast, the wind blowing through her hair. All their troubles seem to disappear._

…_.._

"_Ride or die Remember. Dom how long have we been doing this? Now all of a sudden, It's too dangerous. Come on! We'll figure it out we always do" Letty pleaded as she grabbed Dom's face, forcing him to look at her. She knew if she could just get him to stay the night, he would change his mind. She kissed him gently, but her kiss was not filled with the sassy confidence as it ususally does, she was silently begging him not to leave. Dom could not resist her, he forcefully grabbed her thighs, placing her over his lap. He was going to love her tonight, show her how much she means to him. She was going to show him what he would be leaving behind._

When Letty was seeing through her own eyes again she found herself sitting naked on the bathroom floor. Her chest rose and fell quickly. This was the first time she had so many flashes at once. The flash backs only made things worst. She was on fire now and all she wanted to do was run to his room, rip his clothes off and make love to him, but she was still afraid, still standing on that precipice. It was driving her crazy. Why was she so afraid?

_**Still deciding how to end this. ? But don't worry I will. lol**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it. I'm more into to love, romance than sex so forgive the lack of details.

One more chapter to go :)

Chapter 5

Later that night Dom couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how close he came to having his girl completely. The smell of her hair lingered on his body , the soft velvet feel of her thighs still on his fingertips, his lips yearned for the warmth of hers, he was literally torturing himself with his thoughts. Dom concluded that maybe a stiff drink will calm his nerves and maybe even help him to sleep. He therefore headed towards the kitchens mini bar. He poured himself a vodka and orange juice and drank it straight up. Dom breathed in deeply and thought to himself "I need something stronger." He took a bottle of scotch and retreated to his bed room. As he passed Letty's room he hoped to hear her call out his name in her sleep again but there was only silence. Dom put the bottle to his head swallowed hard and continued to his room.

It was about 3:45am the next morning when Letty's eyes flew open. She sprung up, grabbing the fabric of her tank top at her stomach. She felt completely out of breath, but was relieved that she had awakened normally and that it was not another episode. Her hands were trembling, but still tightly gripping her top as she tried to hold on to the memory in her dreams before it slipped away like always.

"_A loud bang sent her car toppling down the hill landing top side as the road levelled out. Her head felt light, everything was still spinning as she scratched and clawed her way out the driver side door. Her head ached, she was sure her ankle was fractured if not broken and her rib was pressing into her lungs making breathing very difficult but all that pain was nothing compared to the ripping pain in her stomach. She tried to stand but the crippling torture kept her grounded. She could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. She managed to get to her knees and looked up at her pursuer. Letty was now looking down the barrel of a 9mm and her life seemed to have come to its end. However her pride would not let her go out like this. She was not about to let some puss,y wanna be tough guy take her out on her knees. Despite the immense pain running through her body she managed to get to her feet, but before she could look at her killer, a loud explosion and a blast force threw her down the side of the hill. Letty yelled with every topple before her head slammed directly into a protruding rock. When she finally landed on her back, blood streaming into her eyes she felt a flood of emotions, failure, guilt and loss, she felt hopeless and for the first time wanted to die. Letty felt one last jolt of pain in her stomach, her hands clenched at the area. The last thing she felt was a tear drop into her ear as her brain surrendered to the fight for consciousness."_

Letty had managed to hold on to her new memory and had more questions now than ever. Why did she feel the way she did? What would make her give up on life? She was desperate to find out. She remembered what happened earlier with Dom. If being with him helps her remember then that is what she was going to do. Whatever it took, she needed to be whole again.

Letty threw the satin she off of her and headed straight for Dom's room. She was nervous but she was not going to back out, not this time. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. What's the worst that could happen? she thought to herself. She hesitated a little then she knocked vigorously on the bedroom door. No sooner than a drunk and groggy Dom opened the door, he was pounced on by Letty. Even in his current state this managed to snap him out of his drunken stupor.

Dom's eyes widen in disbelief, her lips locked onto his as she kissed him deeply, passionately. What was this? Was it a dream? But she felt so real. Dom slid his arms down her arms from its defensive position to her waist as return a passionate kiss in equal proportions. His hands made its way under the cotton fabric of her pyjamas, caressing her bare skin. It felt cold from the cool sea breeze. Letty's hands cupped his face in a demanding way which felt all too familiar. Feeling Dom's warm hands on her back made her feel somewhat irritated that he wasn't taking this any further.- was she doing something wrong? Was she mistaken about his desire for her?- Letty didn't know why she did what she did next but it felt so natural. It gave her sense of freedom and control. She reached down, grabbed Dom's shorts, yanking off the secure bottom and forcing the zipper off the tracks, while never breaking contact with his lips. She didn't know what had gotten into her, or Dom because the next thing she knew was she was face to face with him. One arm strongly wrapped around her waist and the other clenching her right thigh as she was strategically place where she could feel him harden between her legs.

Dom moved over to his bed and carefully lay her down, gently gliding into position on top of her. Her breathing was seductive, he sucked lightly on her jaw and he heard her breath escape her, releasing the built up pressure of holding in her passion. Dom touched his forehead to hers, his eyes closed but she felt his stomach contract against hers. Letty sensing his tension, gently stroked his face, then pulled at his ear. Dom smiled, eyes still closed.

"What's so funny?" Letty whispered with a smirk.

Dom took the hand and kissed her palm. "Nothing" He replied now looking her in the eye. "Its just that you would do that when you wanted to have s….well make love.

Letty giggled a little, "Do what? she asked as she continued to rub his face and play with his ear.

"That" Dom replied gesturing to her actions.

"Really?" Letty let out a laugh, a laugh that made Dom's blood run hot. "Well I guess some things never change." There was a moment of silence. Dom buried his head in her neck as she stroked the back of his neck. "So if my gesture was so obvious then why are we still just laying here?"

Dom looked her in the eye and brushed away a few strands of her bang that got caught in her lashes then kissed her lips sweetly.

"You were holding back for a reason and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, much less for me." Dom saw the sadness in her eyes and did what he did best, lighten the mood. "Besides I'm drunk and I would like to remember this in the morning."

Letty laughed and sniffled a little thinking of the irony of the situation. She wasn't doing this for him, she was doing it for her. He was joking about not remembering and she was praying she would wake up with her memories. "If you don't remember this in the morning then I've lost my touch." Letty spoke seductively looking him in the eye.

Dom was sure that this was not about to happen but he was wrong, and happily so. Letty rolled him over so that she was now on top of him, her dark curls cascaded to one side of her head. Dom held onto her hips which firmly rubbed against his solid core. His grip tightened on her hips.

"Easy papi" she whispered in his ear as she removed his hand from her hip and placed them over his head. She rode him some more and felt his arm muscles harden from him restraining himself. She decided to torture him some more, curious as to his tolerance level. She sucked on his neck and felt his hands gripping her thighs. She smiled seductively as she leaned in to kiss his lips but pulled away placing a finger over his lips taunting him and she slid down his chests. Dom almost lost his composure when he felt her tongue sliding up his stomach, his chest, he hungrily rose to kiss her but was shoved back onto the bed. Letty removed her top exposing her bare breast, Dom reached to touch them but his hands where pinned on both sides. Letty could see his frustration building and found it humorous.

"What're you doing to me babe?" Dom managed to breathe out but she only replied with a sly smirk.

"Don't move" She ordered then slid off Dom's shorts and well as her own.

Dom made a move to hold her but she reminded him with a wave of her finger. "Uh Uh, Don't….move"

Dom lay down as he was told. His middle harder than its ever been. If he's not inside her soon he would definitely need to change the sheets. He felt her hands caress his thighs then suddenly grabbed his hardness. He was sure she could feel the throbbing in her hands. The feeling of warm moisture surrounded, her tongue gently played with his full head, he could not contain it anymore Dom grabbed Letty by the waist forcing her below him. She had a devilish look of contentment on her face and Dom knew he was not going to let her get away so easily.

Dom returned the favour of pinning her arms to the bed as he sucked her neck, breasts a navel. Letty's reaction did not satisfy him so he decided to go a bit further. His hands slid under her ass then raising her thighs up he could see her moisture. Dom wondered for a moment if he was torturing her or himself, but his male dominant pride would not let him give in. Dom kissed from her knees to her inner thigh. He felt her body quiver and knew he was about to get justice. His tongue lingered close to her entrance but Dom refused to enter. He sucked on her inner thigh as his fingers taunted her nerves. Letty made a move to rise but was held down by his strong right arm on her stomach. Letty obeyed, she then felt his finger enter her and body defied her as her muscles clenched around it. Dom couldn't bare it himself but decided to continue sucking at her nerves. Letty let out a moan and Dom knew he had won this game ore it was at least a tie. He wasted no more time. Both he and Letty were both at their boiling point. It didn't take long after that. After a few thrusts, moans and a few scratches they were one again. No one could make him feel the way she did and no one was allowed to do the things he was. Dom breathed heavily his head between her now warm breasts.

'After that who needs a round two." Letty joked.

Dom laughed pulling her into a kiss. He rolled her on top of him, pulling her to his chest.

"I;m never letting you go." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Sensing his guilt, It was now Letty's turn to lighten the situation. "Well does allowing me to take a shower count as letting go?"

Dom chucked " Yes, yes it does. So let's go."

"Go?" Letty asked confused.

"Yeah Go, as in go shower. Papi is in the mood for round two" Dom teased lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Is this going to happen in every room in the house?"

"Possibly" He replied cockily.


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter -6

The night passed quietly to Dom's surprise and relief. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse by opening up Pandora's Box so to speak. He felt at peace seeing Letty smile a few times in her sleep. Her hands gripped at his bare skin a few times, this made him smirk a little as thoughts started to fill his head as to what she could possibly be dreaming.

It was about 2:30 am when he eventually fell asleep, confident that she was going to be fine.

The sun shone brightly through the open sliding door, creating the most beautiful rainbow effect through the pulps of water splashed on the glass during the early morning drizzle. The air smelt so clean but the scent of the ocean was a refreshing addition. The early birds were out as usual, singing the sweetest song in the still silence of the morning. The atmosphere was angelic. Letty rolled over breathing in deeply. She could feel something different about her, something familiar. The feeling of belonging, which she hadn't felt in a long time. She then realized that somehow during the night, the missing pieces of her life puzzle were filled in. A smile crossed her face as she reflected on her new old memories. She was so happily engrossed in her accomplishment that she didn't notice that Dom was not in bed with her until the strong smell of coffee filed her nostrils. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. Dom was leaning against the dresser holding a breakfast tray smiling at her.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty" Dom said as he place the tray across her legs, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Letty, appeared to be taking in his actions which now seems to make sense to her. The way he spoke, the way moved, he was so much like his father. She couldn't believe she was now able to make this comparison. It made her smile as she responded.

"Good morning yourself." She said sipping the coffee that was placed in front of her. "I thought you weren't gonna do that again?" She looked at him devilishly as she stuck a piece of bagel into her mouth.

"Do what?" Dom asked confused.

"I woke up alone Dom." She replied in tone that implied that she shouldn't have to explain.

A look of guilt fell over Dom's face, his brain obviously trying to think of a response when Letty almost spit out her coffee trying not to laugh.

"You should see your face right now." She giggled loudly as she spoke.

Dom was surprised at her reaction but it was all too familiar and it soon got a smile out of him.

"There really is nothing different about you is there?" He replied brushing the hair from her face.

"You know I can't resist those beautiful dark eyes, sexy lips, infectious laugh."

What followed was natural, Dom kissed her deeply and Letty returned the gesture, unswallowed bagel and all.

Dom smiled as he tasted the blue berry between her lips.

"If you think breakfast in bed is gonna get you some think again. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." The words rolled off her tongue so naturally.

"Well you can't blame a guy for tryi…" Dom suddenly stopped his rain of kisses down her neck and shot her a shocked look.

Letty responded with an innocent expression of a 5 year old.

"What did you say?" Dom asked as he recalled one night she ever slept in his house. She fractured her ankle when she fell off a stool while helping Mia paint her room. She slept in his room and Mia slept with their dad because the fumes were too strong. He brought her breaskfast in bed that his dad had actually prepared. She teased him with those words knowing her was secretly attracted to her. Mia came rushing in to see her friend and spoilt his carefully thought out response.

"Fool me twice shame on me" she replied seductively

"Letty?" Dom said her name as though he wasn't sure who she was.

Letty removed the tray from over her placing it on the other side of the bed. She seductively slid her naked body from under the satin sheets. Dom looked on anxiously as she stretched her leg across his lap, straddling his hip. Her arms slid down his chest as she softly kissed his lips then his cheeks then his neck. She gripped the edge of his white vest practically pulling it off over his head.

Her lips brushed closely to his, his breathing getting heavier with every caress. Letty felt the heat between his palms and her ass rise as he tightened his grip.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. I said Shame On Me. So what are you gonna do about it?"

Dom hungrily devoured her lips not knowing when or how they ended up on the floor. His hands slowly slid over her middle, his fingers slowly immersing in the warm moisture, eventually penetrating her. Letty moaned in his mouth refusing to break contact. His fingers moved quickly in and out of her causing her toes to clench tightly as she fought to hold back. Realising that there was not much time left Dom quickly unzipped his pants. She was so wet he slid in quickly and easily. The moaning became louder with each thrust. He knew she was holding back for him. This turned him on even more and they both soon came. The contractions were so strong he felt himself being taken for more that he had to give. They both collapse on the floor breathing heavily.

"God I missed that" Letty breathed out.

Dom Laughed "God I missed you." He breathed out rolling over to kiss her neck now drenched in sweat.

"I need a shower." Letty giggled as Dom kissed a ticklish spot on her neck.

"Great, let's go"

"Are you serious?" Letty asked surprised.

"Like a 10 second race" Dom replied pulling her up from the floor and wrapping her in his arms.

"Well okay then. Do I at least get a head start?"

"Only because I love you."

Letty winked at him as she strutted towards the bathroom. Dom took in the view until she disappeared behind the door.

Dom smiled as he began to undress and noticed a missed call on his phone on the dresser. It was from Han. Dom was about to press redial but was distracted by Letty's voice.

"Is this a head start or am I to finish this race by myself." Her voice came over the sound of running water.

Dom smiled placing the phone back down on the dresser and headed for the bathroom.

A few hours went by. Dom, Letty, Brian and Mia did the expected catching up with Letty and all she had remembered. Letty was telling them about her crash when Dom remember the miss call from Han. He excused himself and went into the bedroom to call back. He must have tried five time in the next hour but still no answer. Dom began to get worried.

Brian had retreated to watch television and Mia went to give Jack a bath. Letty was now sitting alone now on the balcony when a strong wind blew sending the empty cups and beer bottles crashing on the floor, shattering them into pieces. Mia rushed out, jack in her arms, when she heard the noise.

"What happened?" Mia asked

"Oh nothing, just the wind." Letty replied as she bagan to pick up the pieces of broken glass placing them into an empty cup.

'Brian can you take Jack for a bit?' Mia shouted for Brian who was engrossed in the discovery channel.

"No Mia its fine I got it" Letty reassured realising she wanted to help.

"You sure" Mia asked a bit disturbed, being her ususal home maker self and hates to see someone "work" by themselves.

"Yeah, I got…aah, dam it" Letty scowled as she squeezed her palm to reduce the flow of blood streaming down her wrist. She wasn't paying attention to the size and shape of the glass she picked up and clenched it the wrong way.

"Let, just keep pressure on it I'll go get my kit"

Letty held her hand over the cup to prevent blood from getting on the floor. As she watched the mixture of blood and glass a sort of hypnotizing effect came over her. She was suddenly looking at herself lying on a hospital bed. Pieces of glass were being taken out of arm and neck by a man in a doctor's coat. She was not unconscious but rather numb with pain. This was so bizarre, it was like watching a memory like a movie that she was starring in but not knowing what comes next.

"_The bleeding's getting worst"_

_She heard a voice say, it appeared to be a nurse but she could not make out any faces but her own._

"_Then we have no choice. We can't save them both. Prepare for extraction."_

_A male voice sounded. This must be the doctor who saved me, she thought_.

_Letty was horrified by what she saw next. The doctor had inserted something inside or her. She saw her body tighten with pain as it lay helplessly on the single bed. Then suddenly she felt a sharp ripping pain in her stomach. _

Letty screamed in pain. The blood crawling sound sent Mia into a panic.

"Dom, Dom." Mia screamed as she held a screaming Letty in her lap, her body curled up in a fetal position as she gripped at her stomach obviously in pain.

Dom came flying out onto the balcony; he froze for a few seconds, not knowing what had happened or what to do.

"What happened?' He asked snatching Letty up and carrying her inside.

Mia followed in tears "I don't know, she cut her hand on a glass bottle. I just went to get my kit when I heard her screaming. When I got out there she was like this."

Dom brushed the hairs away from her face as and gently rocked her holding her head to his chest. "It's okay, it's okay babe, its fine."

Letty eventually calmed down and fell asleep. Mia dressed her hand and covered her on the couch while she slept.

"What the hell was that?" Mia asked, obviously shaken by the event.

"I wish I knew. She was fine an hour ago." Dom rubbed his head in frustration.

"Hey has Han called any of you today? He asked

"No man. Why?" Brian asked.

"Nothing it's just that I missed his call but I can't get onto him at all."

"You think something's wrong?" Brian asked concerned

"Brian…I don't ….I don't know anything right now." Dom threw his arms up in frustration and sat beside Letty on the couch.

"I know this hard for you Dom. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's a fighter." Brian spoke trying to reassure his friend.

Dom nodded in agreement as he rubbed Letty's legs next to him.

There was a brief moment of silence when Letty awoke.

"Dom" Letty's faint voice filled the quiet room.

"Hey you!" Dom smiled at her in an attempt to hide his frustration. "You scared the shit out of me. How're you feeling?"

"My throat hurts." She replied with a slight cough.

"I'll get you some water" Brian offered and left for the kitchen.

"Dom, there's something you should know" Letty continued.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest. We can talk later."

'No, we need to talk now."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Dom looked away and nodded in agreement. Letty knew that he somehow knew what she had to say wasn't good news but she took a deep breath and continued.

"I had another memory." She pulled her legs closer to her, rubbing them nervously. Dom's eyes traced their movements, confirming his fear.

"It was after the crash. I was in a hospital. I was pretty banged up. The doctor tried…" Letty began to get teary eyed and her lips trembled from choking back her emotions.

"Let, you don't have to…" Dom interjected seeing her pain and somewhat not wanting to know what she had to say.

"Yes, yes I do. They couldn't save us both Dom. They had to do it"

Dom shot her a confused look but somehow sure of what he just heard. "Both? What do you mean Letty?" Dom's tone already hinted that he knew the answer to his own question.

Letty's expression turned almost apologetic. "I was pregnant." The tears trickled down her cheeks now flushed red. Dom cupped his face and rocked in his seat. Letty moved closer to him and wrapped her arms over his back and kissed the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Dom. It was all my fault" she spoke again almost choking on her words.

Dom realizing what she was going through, not only now but when he left, while she was undercover, when she decided to do what she did. He quickly pulled her face to his, her tears streamed between his fingers.

"No, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. That was not your fault. You did what you had to because you loved me. I was the fool. If you need to blame someone, blame me." Dom glared her straight in the eyes as he spoke.

Letty shook her head "No I don't blame you. Just tell me we're okay"

"We're okay" Dom smirked a little in order to convince her and kissed her on the forehead.

Just then his cell phone rang. It was Han's number. Brian walked in holding a tall glass of water and handed it to Letty. Mia followed behind with Jack and sat next to Letty realizing she looked a bit upset.

"Is it Han?" Brian asked turning to face Dom.

"Yeah" Dom replied then answered the phone. "What's going on man? I been trying to reach for the past two hours"

But the voice that came over the phone wasn't Han. A man with an English accent acknowledged Dom by name.

"Dominic Torretto"

"Who is this?" Dom replied turning to his family. The expression on his face left little sense of reassurance or comfort.

"You don't know who I am, but you're about to."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion forcing Dom to quickly move the phone from his ear. The line then went dead.

"Who was that?" Bran asked with a worried look on his face.

"Looks like I'm wanted in Tokyo…"

_***************.All roads lead to****************_

…_. July 11__th__ 2014 we own it. Until then own the moment. Have fun and Thanks to all for the reviews._

_xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
